Roey Rosner
by Liat1989
Summary: Just a little something I wrote. How Ziva would feel if Major Roey Rosner who was killed in Gaza today was someone she knew. If you don't want to read it don't. Also review the story only no political debates plz!


Roey Rosner

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: I thought of this story after hearing of the death of Major Roey Rosner, a 27 year old IDF solider killed in Gaza earlier today.

It was a typical day for Ziva David. She woke up at five in the morning. She changed into her favourite track suit and went for a jog. She came back an hour later, she then showered, got dressed for work and ate a quick breakfast.

Once at work Ziva was busy. As Mossad's liasion with NCIS Ziva was currently very busy due to the war in Gaza. She was heavily involved in the negotiations for a cease fire. Just yesterday she had been called to the white house to sit and talk via tele conference with the Presidents of Egypt, France and of course the prime minister of Israel.

Adding to Ziva's load was her worry for many of her friends and relatives in Israel. Being Mossad the circle of friends she kept with in Israel were others who were in the Mossad who ranked highly in the army, not having left after their required amount of military service. Recently Ziva found out that a friend of hers from Holon, Roey Rosner had been sent to Gaza. Roey held a special place in Ziva's heart, he was two years younger than her and had been in Tali's class at school. Roey and Tali had been the best of friends, like brother and sister. Tali was often over at Roey's place and Roey like wise was constantly found at their place. Naturally Ziva has become like an older sister to Roey.

Now as a grown up Roey was twenty seven. He was no longer a boy but a soldier, a member of the Kfir Infantry Brigde. Ziva and Roey kept in regular contact and Ziva was hoping that he came back safely from Gaza. Ziva smiled to herself as she remembered that he was talking about coming to visit her in America once he got time off from the army. Ziva was looking forward to it, though she loved her friends at NCIS she couldn't wait to see someone from her home country and who she could chat about old times with.

Ziva was replying to a message from Michael Bashan when she was called to MTAC. He wanted her to come for a meeting that evening at the embassy. Leon Vance, NCIS' new director came to stand in front of her. Ziva looked up and smiled, "How can I help you Director Vance?"

Vance smiled back at Ziva, though there was something there, something in his eyes that Ziva couldn't quite figure out. "I need you to go up to MTAC. Your father is on teleconference. He wants to speak to you immediatley."

Ziva nodded, "Of course." Ziva followed Vance up the stairs and into MTAC. Ziva faced the screen and saw her father looking back at her. He looked tired, as though he had gotten very little sleep of late. He looked older than when she had last seen him four months ago. Ziva mentally kicked herself, of course he looked tired and older, there was a war going on. "_Shalom Aba, Ma shlomcha?"_ (Hello Dad, How are you?")

Eli David ran his hand over his face before answering his daughter. _"Lo tov Motek, Lo tov. Yesh li chadashot raot." _(Not good sweetie, not good. I have bad news).

Ziva steadied herself, she wonderd what the bad news could be. Maybe it was a relative who had been hurt, Ziva knew she had some distant relatives living in Ashdod, maybe something had happened to them. _"Mah Aba? Mah hachadashot hazot?" _(What dad? What is this news?) When her father still didn't respond Ziva got angry and yelled _"Aba sipur li cavar!" _(Dad tell me already!)

Finally Eli David could not hold off any longer. How he wanted to spare his daughter the pain of another loved one lost. _"Motek, Roey, hu Met. Ani Mitztaer. Ani Yodeah, Roey cmo ach shelach."_ (Swettie, Roey, he's dead. I'm sorry. I know Roey was like your brother).

Ziva nodded, she was numb. She had barely heard a word her father was saying. Finally she lifted her head and had the courage to ask, _"Eich Hu Met Aba? Eich?"_(How did he die Dad? How?" So Eli told her, Roey had died whilst on patrol in what was formerly the settlement of Netzarim. His unit was hit with anti-tank missiles by Hamas. It hadn't been expected, this was the first time Hamas had made use of the weapons so it had come as a surprise.

When Eli had finished telling Ziva what had happened, he then reassured her that the Rosners had already been notified. As today was Thursday the funeral would either be Friday morning before Shabbat or on Monday. Finally Eli looked at his daughter, _"At baseder Ziva?" _(Are you okay Ziva?). Ziva nodded, she knew it was a lie, how could she be okay, this was Roey after all. _"Tzeltzuli im at tzricha mashu. Tzeltzuli bcol sha'ah. Ani tamid poh lat."_ (Call me if you need anything. Call me at any hour. I am always here for you).

Ziva nodded. She just wanted to get out of her, to go home and in the privacy of her aprtment cry. She wanted to cry herself to sleep and in the privacy of her own home not be brace for once. _"Todah Aba. Ani edaberet atah meuchar. _(Thankyou Dad. I will talk you later). With that Ziva turned on her heel and walked out of MTAC. As she left she could hear her father talking with Director Vance about the latest situation.

As Ziva walked down the stairs she felt the tears begin to well in her eyes. Not here, was her constant thought as she walked down the stairs, I don't want to do this here. When Ziva reached her desk she saw Gibbs standing in front of it. Ever so slowly she looked up at her boss hoping he wouldn't be soft with her, what she needed now was for someone to be harsh, to tell her to get ovet it. She wanted someone to yell at her and say that emotions were weak, that she should be used to this by now, that she had heard of six other IDF soldiers that had died in battle so far and she hadn't cried for them.

Gibbs looked down at his young agent. Ziva was like a daughter to him. Gibbs knew that Ziva had lived a hard life and he wanted to protect her from anymore hurt and sorrow that came her way. As she looked up at him Gibbs saw it in her eyes, she had lost someone clost to her. He knew from her face that she wanted him to tell her that she needed to pull herself together and carry on with work, he was about to but he just couldn't to. This woman standing infront of him needed to know that it was okay to cry, that people were here to support her. Instead Gibbs opened his arms and Ziva fell into them. She began to sob, she cried for Roey, for the other soldiers, for her brother Ari whom she had loved even though he had hurt her, for Tali who had never hurt anyone and had loved everyone and life, for her mother who died when Ziva was five and was now but a distant memory in Ziva's mind.

As she cried Gibbs rubbed her back gently. Gibbs heard the elevator ding and McGee and Tony were walking over to Gibbs. Gibbs motioned silently to Tony and gently moved Ziva from his arms to Tony's. Ziva and Tony had been dating for the past three months, and Gibbs knew that if anyone should be comforting Ziva it should be Tony.

Once Ziva had cried herself out Gibbs told her to take the day off. He also told her that he wanted to see her and Tony back here at five o'clock that night. Puzzled Tony led Ziva by the hand as they headed down to the carpark. Gibbs' order was for Tony to take Ziva home and to stay with her whether she asked him to or not.

That evening Ziva and Tony showed up at the NCIS parking lot as promised. They weren't alone, with them was not only Gibbs but McGee, Abby, Ducky and Palmer. Gibbs motioned for Tony and Ziva to hop into his car. McGee, Ducky, Palmer and Abby got into McGee's car. Gibbs drove out to a clearing where you could actually see the stars in the sky because the city lights were to far away. Within moments of getting there Gibbs started a bonfire. He then brought out Marshmallows, Sausages, Bread Rolls, Tomato Sauce and Chips. Gibbs also brought from his car a case of beer. He smiled as he sat on one side of Ziva and whispered in her ear, "I know you wanted to be alone but this is better believe me. You need to be around people."

Ziva nodded as she looked around at the group. Abby was happily roasting about a million marshmallows at once whilst she laughed with McGee who was busy cooking his sausage. There was Ducky and Palmer who were obviously involved in telling each other stories about themselves. Both of them were eating their cooked sausages, Palmer's was coated in Tomato sauce. Gibb sat next to her staring into the fire, a bottle of beer in his hand. Then ofcourse there was Tony, her Tony. He has his arm round her as made s sandwich of sausages, chips and marshmallows. Ziva turned to smile up at him, she had so much to be thankful for.

Once everyone had eaten and were sitting comfortably in each other's presence Ziva decided to speak. "I thought I should share something with all of you, if you don't mind?" Ziva asked.

It was Abby who smiled sweetly at Ziva, "You know we're always here for you when you want to talk about stuff Ziva."

Ziva smiled. "Thanks Abs. What I want to share with you is that I once had a sister named Talia David. We all called her Tali. She was two years younger than me, and four years younger than our older half brother Ari." Ziva was encouraged by the fact that no one flinched when she mentioned Ari. "When Tali was three our mother died. For someone who had experienced loss at such a young age Tali had a lot of compassion. She had a lot of love to give, and she loved life most of all. Tali also had a friend, Roey Rosner. Roey was an only child, he was in Tali's class at school. We lived near each other in a city in Israel called Holon. Roey was always at our place, I would come home from a dance or a piano class and he'd be there watching the TV or eating from our fridge, mostly eating from our fridge. Tali was the same. She was always going out the door yelling to us that she would be at Roey's place if we needed her. Roey was like my little brother, I was like his big sister. When Tali was 16 we went to a café for lunch in Netanya and she was killed by a suicide bomber. My baby sister died. Roey felt like he has lost a sibling, I understood his pain. We became even closer after that. When I joined Mossad, he joined the army. Roey liked the army, he liked the idea that he was helping to keep his country and his people safe. Roey stayed in the army even after his three years mandatory service ended. This morning I got the news that Roey was killed by Hamas militans whilst in Gaza. I felt, I felt as though I had lost Tali all over again. I believe though that he is safe now, Tali is looking after him. I also believe that he is looking down on me and on his family, when someone dies you think you lose them but it's not true, they become your guardian angel, I now have one more angel watching over me."

With that said Ziva sat down. She leant against Tony and he pulled her into a hug. He loved Ziva so much, and what she had just done was so brave. For Tony what Ziva had just done, standing in front of all of them and pouring out her heart was braver than when she wanted to disarm a bomb, or should at someone from far away."

Abby came over and hugged Ziva. "That was beautiful Ziva."

McGee patted Ziva's shoulder, "It really was Ziva, If you ever need anything you know where to find me."

Ducky smiled at her, "You tell stories almost as well as me my dear. Truly I'm proud of you Ziva, that took great courage and strength of character."

Palmer touched her shoulder, "Sorry for your loss Ziva."

Gibbs just smiled silently, he didn't need to say what he thought in words. Ziva already knew.

As Ziva walked back to the cars with Tony she couldn't help thinking that maybe she had guardian angels on earth in the form of her family at NCIS. With that thought Ziva looked up at the stars and whispered a silent farewell _"Roey, atah shomerli, atah hakamea sheli, atah hamalach sheli vani todah lcha." _(Roey you are my guardian, you are my good luck charm, you are my angel and I thank you).

The End.


End file.
